degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140924023625
This is just a message to everyone that has ever contemplated suicide. I know how you feel. I know how much it hurts and how it seems like it's the only salvation, but it never is the solution. NEVER. No matter how terrible things may seem at this point in time in your life, it's only but one mere chapter in your life - an awful chapter as it may be, but one that I promise you will come to a close. Because when one door closes another opens, and beyond every new door, lies a world of possibility and opportunity. You are all so heartbreakingly young. You have so much left in life to experience that you probably don't yet even realize. I know how hard it is to see beyond the present, but please try to look to the future and consider all that would be lost if you chose to end it right now. Nothing ever lasts forever. We live in a state of perpetual change. Whatever hellish reality you may feel life is right now, is only temporary. It could happen as soon as tomorrow, or bide its time, but one way or the other, your life will take a new turn. It will take multiple new turns over the next few years in fact and inevitably eventually for the better. Always for the better. And as it so happens to work a lot of the time, it typically needs to get worse before it can get better. I can't promise you all a specific time frame as to when things will get better because there isn't one. For me, my life didn't begin to look up until after high school and I still admittedly have a long way to go, but I am just one individual case. Everyone has their own pace at which they heal. What's important to remember is this rule applicable to everyone: time heals all wounds. What I can guarantee you without a shadow of a doubt is that there is a light at the end of the tunnel for every one of you. It's a long and toiling journey, but I promise you that it will be worth all of the pain and tears right now. Eventually, you will look back on this point in your life and regard it as nothing but a distant memory, but as well, you will recall how it shaped you into the courageous souls that you are. You all are going to be so much stronger for this in the end. Moreso than you already are and it's going to afford you the ability to achieve whatever you aspire after in life. The world will be your oyster because you all are so incredibly brave and strong and bright and beautiful and capable. The next time that you are awash with that awful urge to hurt yourself or do something drastic, please remember that there will be other chapters. Wonderful, amazing chapters. Future chapters well worth the burden of currently putting all of your strength and will towards powering through all of the pain and hardship in this chapter in your life. Every one of your lives is precious and holds so much promise for the future. You all are truly a bunch of the most courageous, intelligent, progressive, down-to-earth, big-hearted, wonderful people I have ever met. The world needs more people like you in it and far from it to lose a single one of you all. Please continue to stay strong and see the rest of your lives through.